Bring Me To Life
by Mystgirl
Summary: Harry lost his lover and turned his back on the wizarding world. Living in Muggle London, what is he supposed to do when he finds that out that everything he lost wasn't really gone at all?
1. Morning Call

_   Chapter 1: Morning Call_

~*~__

_You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come...  
  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.  
  
I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you._

**--Simple Plan**

Harry rolled over and groaned as his alarm blared loudly. He hadn't slept well, and he didn't fancy waking up while it was still dark out. Running his fingers through his untidy hair, he stood up and stretched. If only he weren't still having nightmares about that day. The day that had changed his life and, ultimately, determined it at the same time. He never thought about that day and yet-his subconscious seemed to like draggin him through the memories of it every night while he _tried_ to sleep

He yawned and shuffled over to the window, pulling the shades aside just long enough to glance down at the London street below him. It was quiet with the occasional car driving past, and the lights lining the street cast a soft glow that made for mysterious shadows and dark corners. 

He turned away and sighed, steeling himself for a new day in which he would inevitably wonder what was happening in the world he had long ago deserted. For Harry had left the wizarding world behind after that day, the day which caused his nightmares, the day which would have caused nightmares even if he hadn't lost everything. Nothing about war was pleasant to remember. In fact, nothing about his past was pleasant to remember. Now, all that mattered to Harry was that he could walk down the street in peace, he could open the paper and not see his face splashed all over it, and he could choose what he wanted instead of having everything chosen for him.

But what was most important was that the Boy Who Lived had died. He had died that day when his world fell around him and there was nothing he could do but watch in hopeless wonder at how in the matter of five minutes, he lost everything. To Harry Potter, there were many things to fight over and against, but only a few worth fighting for. And when those few things were lost, so was Harry Potter, and his will to even bother anymore.

He had fled without goodbye.

The world that had welcomed him so easily as their hero suddenly became the hero's downfall, and the only other valid option besides suicide was a retreat to the world that had once been the only world he knew, the world of Muggles. Muggle London to be precise, and while Harry couldn't admit to being happy, he was certainly better off than he would have been back _there. _Back there, they probably thought of him as a traitor. He didn't care. Did they even know what he went through for their freedom and in the end, he was the one who suffered? Wasn't ironic that he had to lose everything to give them all something? Whatever it was, it was not fair. He lost his parents. Then he lost his godfather. Then the war came and he went out bravely to fight. It was the logical thing to do, was already cast a hero. But, if that was logical, then so was losing his best friend at the hands of his worst enemy. With Harry, victory was accompanied by death. And if Ron's death wasn't enough, if Harry hadn't already lost half the handful of people who truly cared about him, he had to lose his lover, too.Harry was always fighting his battles for other people. Then it reached the point where there was no one he wanted to fight for anymore.

He stumbled through his dark room and into the bathroom, anger giving him the energy to get moving on what would probably be a dreary day. He flicked the lights on and turned on the shower, undressing quickly and moving to the closet for a towel. He passed the mirror and absentmindedly glanced at himself.

It was too bad the man who looked back out at him appeared lost and detached.

He didn't care. He grabbed for a towel and headed back to the shower.

As the hot water splashed over his body, so did bits of memories from long ago that made his stomach churn: He remembered the day that he, Ron and Hermione had graduated. They were all so excited about joining the magical world as working adult wizards; Ron joking about following in Percy's footsteps and, to his horror, working at the Ministry of Magic; Hermione smiling at the prospect of being Ron's wife and working in her favourite field of magic, Potions. And Harry was excited about being involved in one of the most prestigious professions of the time: magical medicine. He had always had a knack for saving people and could never bear to see someone hurt if he could help them in some way. He had been deemed a first class medi-wizard, ranking high on his M-Newts, the standardized test for determining medical ability. They were similar to the Newts except for the fact that Harry didn't struggle through them like he did the actual Newts.

Harry had been his happiest then, before his life had fallen apart into pieces that were to minute for repair. Unconsiously, Harry picked up his shampoo and began working it through his tangled hair. He was used to the sweet, floral fragrance but today it reminded him painfully of one special day that he had spent with the only person he had ever loved...

_//It was unseasonably warm for October, and he was laughing as he chased Harry around the Quidditch pitch, trying to catch him but nevertheless enjoying the feeling of knowing that once he caught him, Harry wouldn't keep on running. The sun was glinting off the blonde's hair, making him look like angel. Harry was caught off guard by the beauty of it and was inevitably caught, giggling as he toppled to the ground._

_"I can't believe you're giggling, Potter."_

_"I can't believe for a second you looked like an angel. " Harry chided. "I must be delusional."_

_"Suit yourself, but if you're delusional than I must be too."_

_"Oh really? And why?" Harry raised an eyebrow._

_"For falling in love with someone who actually *giggles*." Draco leaned down to place a soft kiss on his conquest's lips...//_

The only person that Harry would suffer through endless agruments with Hermione and Ron to be with. The only person who told Harry that his hair was cute, not unruly and annoying. The only person who touched Harry's scar and made it feel good. The only person worth going to Double Potions for every other day.__

_//Draco.//_

Harry didn't want to think about the days he had spent with Draco, bu sometimes he couldn't help it. There was always a smell, or a song, or a blonde head that reminded him of his former lover. Usually when the memories came he pushed them away with thoughts of work, or the most recent movie he'd seen, or the latest episode of Friends that had aired.

He blinked and realised that he had probably been standing in the shower with shampoo running down his head for a much longer time than was necessary, and that if he didn't hurry he would be late for work. He rinsed the shampoo and turned to switch the water off. At the same time, he vowed to turn the memories off as well. They were painful and if he wasn't careful, they would scald like boiling water on flesh.

* * *

Harry headed for his kitchen and made himself a cup if tea. He hoped that the effects of the hot liquid would be calming on his nerves. There had to be a reason why he couldn't stop thinking about...him. As he sat with his hands wrapped around the steaming mug, he let his eyes fall on the calendar below his cupboard. And then, he remembered. It was ten years ago today, and Harry uttered a low moan as the day flooded back to him.

_//September 26, 1997, seventh year._

_"I love you, Harry."_

_"Don't be silly, Draco. How on earth could you love me? We have nothing in common except that we hate each other."_

_"On the contrary, we have nothing in common except that we need each other."_

_A smile and a gentle touch of the hand._

_"I need nothing except my broom and..."_

_A laugh. _

_"How interesting Mr. Potter, that you would use that *choice* of words."_

_"How interesting, Mr. Malfoy, that you think you love me. Like I said, nothing in common..."_

_"Entirely not true. There's Quidditch, and Potions, and Hogwarts. Of course, we both have wands..."_

_A giggle. Giggle? Harry knew it couldn't be true._

_"But besides, why should we be just like each other anyway? I'd rather have someone who completes me. And to be honest, where all my charming, noble qualities leave off, Potter--"_

_"I know. Mine begin." And Harry kissed Draco with a passion more intense than the heat of a hot summer's day//_

Harry bit back a sob and felt the familiar pain in his chest. The grief of losing his lover. The longing that overcame him every time some meaningless woman kissed him or held his hand. The regret that came from never telling Draco how much he really meant to him. The guilt that always crippled him. The guilt that came from knowing that he hadn't been by Draco's side as his last moments were slipping by.

He had been by Ron's instead.

But not because he was choosing him over Draco. Hermione had sworn to him that Draco was okay, that he had minor injuries and would recover. And up until that point, she had never given him reason to distrust her. But this time, she had been wrong. He had never forgiven her for that. Draco had been dying, and she had lied to him. If she had told him the truth, that Draco was dying, then he probably would have been so torn between Ron and his lover that he might have gone mad right there. But the point was that she had lied, she had never been comfortable with Harry's choice of boyfriend. Whether it extended to envy, or was simply limited to anger Harry had never found out.

Still staring at the calendar, Harry stood up heavily and took a long, deep breath. Nothing was ever enough to make him feel the slightest bit better about that day. There was no one to apologize to, as if that would be enough, and no one who understood. He picked up the empty tea mug and with a sharp cry, threw it at the calendar.

It splintered into pieces and effectively knocked the calendar from the wall. Everything tumbled to the floor in a heap, making Harry grimace at the similarity of that to his own life. With one last glance at his glorious mess, he frowned and walked out of his front door and onto the empty, dull street.

* * *

Base was not that far from Harry's flat, and he usually enjoyed the walk. Today, however, it was different. He felt as if he didn't belong somehow, as if he were missing something. It was odd that after ten years of despair he would feel different now. There was nothing special about the day except that it was the anniversary...but that didn't really mean anything.

As he walked quietly down Victoria Street he wondered what his life would be like if Draco was still with him. If he still spoke to Hermione, if he still had Remus in his life. He didn't notice as he passed Parliament and Big Ben on his right, and continued shuffling his feet over the bridge lying before him. Wondering about what could have been, what would have been never did him any good and he took a deep breath to try and clear his head. He turned left after passing St. Thomas Hospital, repetition carrying his dull footsteps towards Waterloo while Harry pushed thoughts of Draco away once again that morning.

He came to the door of London Ambulance, where he was employed as a Qualified Ambulance Technician. After all, he knew he belonged in the medical field, whether it was magical medicine or muggle. He saw no reason why he needed to change his career dream once he left the magical world. It was actually the only part of Harry's life that hadn't changed when he left magic behind. Fixing his face into what he hoped wasn't a frown, he swiped his keycard and stepped inside when the door opened with a soft click. He passed the small office on his left and could hear the other technicians talking in the living area, or so they liked to call it. A laugh rang through the hall as Harry continued down to the room at the end.

He stepped into the room, prepared to come up with some story about how he was sick, or mugged, anything to explain his tardiness.

He recognised James sitting on the ratty armchair that they could never part with, and Brian seated on the couch along with Stephanie. They were watching some movie that he remembered as being funny in an insanely stupid way, with some American bloke getting a laugh or two by making faces. James looked up with a smile and nodded in Harry's direction. Harry had liked him since his first day of work. He was in his mid-thirties, with dark hair and a handsome, friendly face that often made Harry feel comfortable when he was around the man. He had always been very easy to get on with and Harry liked talking to him.

" ' Lo, Harry," Brian called, picking up his mug. Brian was younger than Harry by about five years or so, but he was determined and devoted to his job. Harry was friendly with him, but the younger man was never very talkative. Harry thought that he was a little shy, whether from being around older co-workers or just because of his personality, Harry didn't know. 

"Hey, guys," Harry replied, "sorry I'm late. There was--"

"No need to worry, it's been a slow morning, being a Sunday and all." Stephanie piped up. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled at Harry. Harry had been friends with Stephanie since she had started working there about two years ago. Sometimes they would go out together to see a movie or have dinner, but it was never more than just a friendship. He preferred men to women, of course, and she knew that. He had told her eventually after some of their more serious conversations about relationships and past loves. He had never told her about Draco, though. That would have led to more prying questions about Harry's past.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, noticing that half the team was not there. Stupid question, really, since the only place half the team would be at was a call. Their normal method of operation was that the team would divide into groups of four and each group would take turns on a call.

"On a call, down near Leicester Square. Apparently someone thought it would be smart to call a taxicab while standing _in_ the street instead of next to it." James answered with a slight smirk. Sometimes, it was hard not to wonder what people were thinking when they got themselves into dangerous situations. Harry was used to this and waved it off. What he wanted to say had something to do with how broomsticks were so much safer in that manner, but he quickly suppressed that thought and just as quickly, wondered why he suddenly was in tune with his inner wizard.

He took a seat and tried to get more interested in the movie. Instead he found himself fingering his name badge, the only true reminder of his past.

_Harry Lupin_

After Sirius had died, Remus did everything he could to be there for Harry and eventually, Harry had begun to feel for Remus what he had felt for Sirius. It had turned out that they had one very specific thing in common, that they both had lost a man they loved. It had taken quite a bit of time before Remus had told Harry the truth about he and Sirius. They had been lovers and the combination of being a werewolf and not having Sirius around was what had made Remus so tired in the beginning. Then Sirius had come back and life became so much better.

Then he was gone again, and so soon after gaining his freedom.  Harry and Remus had found that they could lean on each other in their times of need, as both lost a man that was very significant in their lives. He hadn't really told anyone, but he blamed himself for Siri's death, and in turn blamed himself for Remus' misery after losing the man that he had only recently reclaimed.

When he left after the battle, he didn't bother thinking back on how Remus would feel because he knew it would be better for Remus. The broken man would never have to look upon the face that had brought him so much sadness. Remus wouldn't have to see the boy who killed his lover, his Padfoot.

He had needed a new name once he left, and he instantly chose Lupin. It was simple, really. It reminded him of someone he cared about, and it punished him every time he saw it or thought it. The idea was kind of morbid, he had to admit that. But every time he looked at his name badge, signed his name, read his name on his mail, he was berated for hurting Remus, and taking his lover away. It was all he could do for Remus.

Harry was jarred out of his thoughts by the radio crackling, and soon the four were all ears. A call was coming through.

"Dispatcher to base, do you copy? We have a report of a male, approximately 27 years of age, name unknown, unresponsive with possible head trauma. Location is Northumberland Ave., Victoria Embankment end. Please respond immediately. Scene is secure."

Harry sighed, and in a heartbeat, the four were up and in gear. The location was not far from where he lived, and in all it was probably about five minutes away from their base. They filed into the garage in silence, each taking in the report and what could have happened. Harry felt his hands tremble a little, that was normal for him whenever they were heading to a call. Not knowing what sort of scene would be awaiting them was always a little scary.

While the ambulance bumped along at a a steady speed, Harry gave a start when he realised that the patient was his age. It always unnerved him to think of someone just as old as he as dying. Even after watching Cedric and Ron, and...and...him die. 

Life was never fair.

Upon arrival, Harry and Stephanie readied the stretcher and located the cervical neck braces. Unsure of what size the patient would need, he grabbed a regular and a short. Stephanie stopped and touched his arm.

"Let's be brilliant, love."

"Yes," Harry smiled. She was the same age as he, and it would be difficult for the two of them to lose a patient so close to their age. It was always difficult. It made Harry feel like it could be him on that stretcher, grasping for life like a newborn holding onto his blankie. They wheeled the stretcher toward the side of the road, where Harry could see a heap of clothes and James leaning over said heap. He stood to turn and face Stephanie and Harry, and Harry stumbled and nearly fell at the sight of the patient.

There was a shock of blonde hair.

It reminded him so much of Draco that he lost his breath. And he couldn't seem to remember how to breathe again. It was like drowning in air instead of water. Stephanie grabbed his arm on instinct, an eyed him curiously.

"Harry?" she cried, " are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He knew she was confused, because they had been on many runs together and he had never reacted like this. He took a  deep breath finally, and looked at his friend. "Yeah, it was, um...", Harry trailed off. "I'm fine. He just looked- for a second- like someone..."

"Harry," she whispered, now close to his face, "if you need to then go back to the ambulance. This looks like a textbook spinal injury and Brian, James, and I can handle it. If you know him..."

"No, I-I don't know him...I'm fine," Harry managed, and forced a small smile.

But _did _he know him? He was almost to afraid too take a step closer but he had to, had to do his job. Had to find out. So he followed Stephanie cautiously, careful to remain aware of his surroundings. The lights suddenly seemed too bright, the air seemed too thin. He felt as if he was suffocating again. At last, he was beside the broken man lying on the ground. He could see the small pool of blood growing larger around his head. Could see the dark clots in the blonde hair, marring it.

He could see the face of Draco Malfoy.

Harry took a step back, dazed. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't right. Draco was not here, he had died ten years before. This wasn't real. It was a nightmare, Harry decided, and he just needed to wake up. Why wasn't he waking up?

His stomach turned cold when he saw a piece of paper lying beside this...this man that could not possibly be his former lover. He grew dizzy and threw his right arm out, grabbing on to the nearest streetlamp. He doubled over, sure he was going to be sick. His vision was blurry but in one moment of clarity, Harry's eyes focused on the first words of the letter, and when the realisation hit him that it was a suicide note, he reeled. He was vaguely aware that Stephanie was approaching him but it was too late by the time she arrived at his side.

He vomited and promptly keeled over, consciousness too much for his mind and body to handle.

He hit the street hard.

The letter next to him fluttered slightly.

_My dearest HP..._

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N:

The title of this story is also the title of the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. The song is really the inspiration for this fic, and can be found on the CD "Fallen." The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from Simple Plan and the song is called "Meet You There". I suggest listening to the song. It's great=)

I claim no ownership to these lyrics, I can only claim love for the songs and their respective singers.

All locations and landmarks found in this chapter are real and the walk Harry takes reflects the actual walk from Victoria Street to Waterloo. I know this because I've repeatedly taken that walk-having lived on Victoria Street for two glorious weeks. Also, the location Harry is called to is a real one, with real street names and the like. And the beauty? Harry's flat, base, and the place with the fallen man actually aren't that far from each other in reality. So none of the geography stuff in this chapter is made up. (I am proud of myself!) Also, Qualified Ambulance Technician is the British equivalent to America's Emergency Medical Technician (EMT). Being one myself, I just had to write this story when it popped into my head.

This story has been running around in my mind for quite some time. For a long time I have been devoted to Harry/Draco, and there are so many fics out there that have shaped my feelings about the relationship.

And so for these reasons, I feel I must thank the authors of those stories. And so, this story is dedicated to those of you who make me cry and laugh with your beautiful stories.

Cinnamon, because I read "Beneath You" and actually lost my breath. Not to mention the rest of your stories, MysticalSoul, because when I read "A Soul Mate's Story" I cry like a child at the love Draco has for Harry, Rhysenn, because without "Irresistible Posion" my love for H/D may have gone unnourished, Aja, because "Love Under Will" constantly floats through my mind. The love between the two boys is exactly how I imagined it, Naadi, who has incorporated chess with H/D in such a way that I want to be there with them, and many other authors which include (but not limited to) alfirin kirinki, corvette claire, frances potter, jedi ginny, lasair, maya, merin, november snow, phoneix whitebirch, poetic licence, savidana, shakespearechick, abaddon, baronnomaw, blanchemalfoy, and empress of the eclipse...I don't care if none of you ever see this, I just needed to do this because all of your stories make my world wonderful!

And also, everyone I met on the Realm, whom I hardly talk to anymore because I am lost in RL. Karen, Shayna, Tracy, Steph...all of you who I consider friends even if I haven't been able to chat in awhile. I love you guys. Thanks.3

Also, to everyone on the Yahoo! Groups that I am a member of, glassesreflect, Harry_and_Draco, Potter_slash, and Bitter_Twilight, thanks to you guys for giving me great feedback one this chapter, and therefore being the reason that I continued writing it. 

And to anyone reading this, I hope you enjoy. Even if you don't, it doesn't matter. Let me know what you think. Please review!

And one final thing: all of my fiction can be found on my website Forbidden Love, located at and my Yahoo!Group always has updates/fiction first...Potter_Slash is  the name. Feel free to join! Thanks!


	2. Spark of Hope

_Chapter 2: Spark of Hope_

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

**--Evanescence**

_September 27th, 2007_

Hermione was sitting quietly in her kitchen, contemplating the owl that she has just received from Remus. She wondered briefly when Ginny would awake; it was nearly one in the afternoon. She wished that she could sleep late like the redhead, but she was always plagued by the feeling that she would miss out on something if she passed the day away indoors while the world went on without her. Also, she was usually awakened by the nag in her stomach, the familiar ache of guilt that lingered with her whereever she went.

She swirled around her cup of tea, and considered the idea of going back to bed herself. Lately, all she wanted to do was stay inside with her flatmate and read. Or just sit around. It wasn't that she didn't want to have a life, it was just that she hated the life she had. For ten years, ever since that day, everything felt...wrong. Harry had turned his back on them, and she knew it was her fault. And if there was one thing Hermione Granger despised, it was being wrong. 

It was a matter of life and death and at that crucial moment, a text book would have done no justice. Not that she would have had the time to consult one had it been handy anyway. That was the way wars were. Quick and crippling all at once.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed, rereading the owl from Remus yet again. It sounded urgent, but urgent didn't matter to Hermione anymore. Nothing was urgent when she lived her life in despair.

If only she had been sure, then maybe Harry wouldn't have blamed her.

But it had been too late.

Harry was gone, living in Muggle London as far as they knew, and slowly but surely forgetting everything about his past in an effort to gain back a life, any kind of life.

Because when Draco died, Harry might as well have died too.

Not a day went by that Hermione didn't mull the entire situation over in her mind. Every morning was spent sitting over her cup of tea, wondering what Harry was doing. What he was thinking, feeling, if he was crying...

Did he miss them at all?

***

Ginny awoke and rolled over to look at her clock. It was afternoon and she wondered if it was worth getting up at all. She had nothing of importance to do and Hermione was probably reading a book in the sitting room anyway, minding her own. The world would undoubtedly go on without her, but she decided that lying around all day would only make her lazy and dull. With a sigh she heaved herself out of bed and padded into the kitchen. She swore silently at the coldness of the linoleum on her feet and vowed that someday, she would live in a house with rugs. All she had to do was find someone worth spending her life with; not that Hermione wasn't a good flatmate. She would even give up on the whole 'fairy tale romance' theory she had had when in school, before the war and before Harry had left. She was content to settle if need be.

See took a seat across from Hermione, who didn't even look up. After a moment or two passed she reached over and took her flatmate's hand. Hermione met her blue eyes with a sadness that made Ginny's heart break.  It was as if the warm brown eyes Hermione used to have had been slowly growing duller and lifeless over the past ten years or so.

"It won't help if you dwell on it, you know." Ginny offered, and attempted a reassuring smile.

Hermione nodded and wiped away a shining tear form the corner of her eye. "I know, Ginny. But the longer I know that Harry hates me, and the longer I know he is hurting somwhere all by himself, the more I feel as if I am wasting away when I could be with him. I miss him...." Hermione trailed off as her voice cracked slightly. "It was ten years yesterday since..." she trailed off, trying hard not to cry.

Ginny frowned and didn't know what to say. To be honest, Hermione had a point. Day after day would go by and she would wonder about Harry. But Hermione, without meaning to, had hurt Harry in a way that couldn't be forgiven. Not really, anyway. Not even by the Boy-Who-Lived Hero who loved all could be expected forgive a mistake like Hermione's. 

"Don't you ever think that one day, he'll come around? Just decide that he's had enough of being alone and come back to us?" Ginny asked, hopefulness evident in her voice and etched into her face, where it had dwelled for ten long years.

"I used to. I don't anymore." Hermioned looked down at that, and decided that she would have to visit Remus. Maybe he had news that would change her mind. She stood up quietly and brought her teacup to the sink. After placing it carefully down she turned and face Ginny.

"I am going to see Remus today. He has owled. Can you do the food shopping? I was supposed to do it yesterday..." Hermione's voice was lost yet again and she looked at her flatmate with a small plead in her eyes.

"Of course, 'Mione." Ginny smiled and stood. She took a few steps toward Hermione and wrapped her arms around her friend, who was trembling slightly. "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

***

Remus was teaching at Hogwarts again. After the war he had been reinstated as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as many of the other professors thought the job suited him well. It was all he could do to keep his mind off of the loss of Sirius, even if it was only a small bit of peace. And when Harry had left, he had thrown himself even more vigorously into his research.

His closest friend of late had been Hermione Granger; the former student had grown to be a very competent fighter and he admired her for her courage. She, like Remus himself,  had lost the man she loved, just before she lost her best friend to the Muggle world.

They, ironically, shared what he and Harry used to share. Loss of a lover, loss of a friend. Everyone had thought of Harry as a hero but no one had seen the strength Hermione had carried with her after her loss like Remus had. She was just as much a hero, to live on despite so much death and guilt and regret.

It was those things that made him decide that he should tell the news to Hermione first. She deserved a little peace, and somewhere deep down inside of her, Remus knew she craved it. She craved acceptance and most of all, she need to feel that she could be forgiven for her mistake. If what he read was true, then she might get both in one shot. 

He stared down at the article again, focusing his thoughts on the man in the picture. It was from a London Muggle newspaper that he read nearly everyday, hoping that there would be a glimpse or mention of the famous Boy Who Lived. But it seemed that once out of the spotlight in the Wizarding world, the young man had avoided it rather successfully in the Muggle world.

He sat quietly in his office, mulling over the new information like he would a new Potion or Curse. The fire was burning merrily in his fireplace and for once, Remus was beginning to feel warm. It wasn't the heat, though. It was the warmth that started deep in his heart and spread slowly, fingers grasping at each and every organ inside of his body, thawing out years of hard bitterness and pain, letting loose emotions that Remus had assumed were as hard as a block of ice, and just as hard to crack. It was the warmth caused by a spark of hope.

***

Hermione had showered and dressed in her warmest robes and was ready to go. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room. She allowed herself a moment to look out upon the street below, the hustle of Diagon Alley the only proof that life was still going on even though hers had long since died out. She could see young wizards with their parents, laughing and pointing out various things tht children often liked to laugh at. The parents would nod and smile before taking the hands of their kids and walking down the busy street. With a sigh, Hermione wondered if she would ever be one of those happy parents. 

She turned away from the window decided that it would be best to Apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts. She was not up for floo travel and had never exactly sharpened out her flying skills. It was something she tried to avoid, because flying only made her think of the Quidditch games, of  Harry and Ron...

She slipped her shoes on and went to say a quick goodbye to Ginny.

***

Ginny was standing in her room in front of the mirror, aimlessly pulling a comb through her hair. She turned when she saw Hermione's reflection in the glass, and smiled. She was happy that she was living with Hermione. They were able to lean on each other, because they both understood that while one had lost a lover and the other a brother, they both had lost Ron Weasley. And both had lost Harry, too. It was hard sometimes, because Hermione often became depressed and would cry in her room with the door shut. She always tried to hide it from Ginny because she didn't want to upset her, but Ginny worried that it would get worse and Hermione would resort to something more dangerous than just crying alone.Ginny just wished that Hermione wouldn't act so brave all of the time. Even the strongest had to break down and cry in someone's arms sometimes. Hell, even Harry had.

Ginny had grieved but eventually had been able to move on. It still hurt if she thought about Ron, but it was not a constant ache.  She had a feeling that Hermione suffered more from the guilt and regret, because Ginny didn't think she could ever handle it at all, let alone put on a brave face like Hermione often did. She didn't know because Hermione had erected walls around her, and she wouldn't even let Ginny in to visit.

"Ready to go, dear?" Ginny asked, placing the comb on her dresser and sitting on the bed.

"I suppose," Hermione answered, smiling slightly. "It'll be good to visit with Remus. Besides, he has some news. I think it's about Harry."

_I hope it is, and good news, for Hermione's sake_, Ginny thought. She studied the brunette and noticed that there was something different about her, she could see a small glimmer in her eyes that was probably ignited by new hope. Maybe something wonderful was about to happen.

"I hope so. It would be so refreshing to hear something new and good. Good luck, Hermione." Ginny stood and crossed the room, giving her flatmate a hug. "I have faith that something great will happen," she whispered into Hermione's ears.

"As long as one of us does," Hermione replied, a tear in her eye.

"Don't lose hope, dear," Ginny replied, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Even if it's been ten years."

***

Remus left the article on his desk and walked to the window on the other side of his office. He stared out at the grounds in front of him, frowning at the bleary day. It was cloudy and drizzling slightly, and Remus looked up at the sky. 

For the first time in what could have been years, he smiled. The sun was absent, but he was sure he could see a glimmer of light behind the clouds. It was quite similar to the glimmer of hope in his heart. He hoped that Hermione would come, and soon. She hadn't answered his owl, but that didn't matter. He knew she would she come simply because she was always holding onto the tiniest sliver of hope for Harry.

And this, Remus thought, was more like ten-thousand slivers...

With a smile Remus watched the small glimmer in the sky turn into a ray of sun. The clouds and gloom were breaking.

***

Ginny absentmindedly wandered into the kitchen, wondering whether she wanted cereal or the more difficult choice of eggs. She flipped through the cabinets and sighed, remembering that the food shopping needed to be done and simultaneously realising that there was hardly any food in the flat. She grabbed a lonely looking apple from the countertop and sat down.

Outside, she saw, it was cloudy and rainy to match her mood. She hoped the sun would come out, she want to take a walk and get some air. She took a small bite of the unappealing apple and her eye caught a parchment on the table in fornt of her. Wearily, she pick it up and studied the careful scrawl. It was the owl to Hermione, from Remus. Eyes narrowed, she read the short note.

_Hermione, _

_Please come at your earliest convenience. I've learned of news that might change the last ten years._

_Remus._

With a start, Ginny dropped the parchment back onto the table. A ghost of a smile passed across her face as she considered the possiblity. Remus would not send for Hermione if it wasn't real. He was smart enough not to give away false hope. 

Suddenly motivated enough to get up, shower and dress, Ginny stood and threw the apple across the room into the rubbish bin. When it hit the bottom with a satisying thwack, Ginny grinned and set off. It was going to be a beautiful day.

***

Hermione opened her eyes and surveyed the surroundings. Hogsmeade was almost completely sunny and there were numerous witches and wizards walking along the streets, passing in and out of shops and chatting with shopkeepers. She could hear the innocent laughter of a group of children up ahead and thought of the past, when she was young. She remembered when she first became friends with Harry and Ron, and how happy she had felt to have friends who cared.

Her throat constricted as she rememered the present, and she forced back the tears that threatened to spill over. The guilt was a part of her and she had become accustomed to pushing back the tears on a regular basis. She hardly ever cried anymore, after the war it seemed like nothing else was worthy of such a response.

As she made her way to Hogwarts, Hermione tried to clear her mind. If Remus had news after all of this time, then she would need to be prepared. She needed to be strong and if her train of thought continued down memory lane then she was sure to meet disaster. She walked the worn path and took note of everything around her. The trees were beginning to turn colours and it was beautiful. She could faintly smell lilacs and a smile crossed her face. She loved lilacs.

Hogwarts was in view and Hermione sped her pace up a little, anticipation causing her heart to race and blood to run faster. Her hands began to feel clammy and the tips of her finges were tingling slightly. She took a deep breath and when she came to the front doors, forced a smile on her face. Remus would see through it, no doubt, but that was no reason not to try. Hermione had never one to wear her emotions on her face.

She approached Remus's door with her heart in her throat. It was open, as always. Remus liked to believe that if he kept his door open his students would feel more welcome to stop in for help, or maybe just to chat. She lingered in the doorway for a moment, observing the grey-haired man. Remus had aged far beyond his years since the war, mainly due to the loss of...well, the two people he cared for most.

Hermione didn't want to disturb the man, whose was seated bent over his desk, face in hands. Whether this was a sign of good news or bad news, she couldn't tell. His face was hidden in shadow and she reluctantly cleared her throat.

Remus looked up and smiled. Hermione had to choke back an audible gasp at the sight of his face. It looked as if he had  grown younger since the last time she had seen him, if that was possible. His face was not lined with the same worry lines that she had thought were permanent, and he seemed to glow a little. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, if they needed anything at all, it was good news. She didn't know if Remus had the strength for another loss, and in the back of her mind she admitted that she no longer had it either.

She felt lighter when she stepped into the room, as if there was a weight lifted off her shoulders that she had grown so used to it felt as if it were tangible. Remus stood and Hermione hugged him, feeling tension melt away from her body. She always felt a little safer when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, it's good to see you again." Remus said. "How've you been?"

The question held much more in it than Remus let on, but Hermione smiled anyway. "Hanging in there, thanks. And you? You look like you've lost years, Remus."

Remus nodded, and realised that Hermione's innocent statement actually had more meaning than she had thought. He had lost so many years since Harry left. Looking back, Remus decided that many days were just a repeat of the days before, no feeling or emotion put into them. After awhile it had been years repeating years. And yet here was Hermione, using the statement to mean something good. Maybe he looked better, he had reason to anyway.

"Thank you. I have something to show you." Remus very nearly grinned ear to ear, and he turned to his desk to pick up a piece of paper. Hermione assumed that this was what Remus had been concentrating on when she had walked in. "I'm not exactly sure what it means, but I think I have a good idea. If so..." Remus trailed off as he handed what was definitely a Muggle newspaper article to Hermione. The pictures weren't moving and Hermione recognised the newspaper as one she often read when home during holidays.

She took a seat in front of Remus's desk and steadied her hand, which had started trembling once she caught a glimpse of the person in the picture. It was blurry, because the man had to have been in motion when the snapshot was taken. He had dark, unruly hair that spilled over his eyes as he helped a girl with short, blonde hair wheel a stretcher out from the back of an ambulance. He wasn't wearing glasses, but that didn't matter.

It was Harry Potter.

Hermione choked back a sob as she looked at the man she hadn't seen in ten years. He was exactly how she imagined he would be. She didn't know why she was so surprised; they knew that Harry lived in London. After he had left, they tracked him long enough to find out where he was living. But they couldn't owl him, he had left without a word and obviously didn't want to be in contact with them. They had decided that it was best to wait until Harry wanted them back in his life. Terrible things had happened and Harry blamed Hermione for the most part, she knew. 

Hermione knew that it would have hurt more to be rejected by Harry after he had left than to live life the way she did now.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she swatted them away. She became aware of Remus behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "I know. You'd think that we would have seen him there before, being an ambulance technician," Remus tried to make sense of it.

"Is-is it really him?" Hermione managed to breathe out before a sob escaped.

Remus looked down and shrugged before replying. "Read the article. There's more."

Hermione didn't know if she was ready for this but then, she had been waiting too long to give up now. She lowered her eyes to the paper in her hand and read, her breaths small and quick as she fought back hard, burning sobs.

_"Ambulance technicians rushed to Northumberland Ave in centre London early Sunday morning on September 26, where a young man assumed to be around the age of 27 apparently attempted suicide and became in need of emergency medical assisstance. The man carried no identification, and remains identified as of yet. _

_Anyone who can help determine the indentity of the unknown man is urged to call St. Thomas' Hospital, where he is currently in critical condition. The only objects left behind, which may be of highest importance in his identification, were a small, silver ring with an emerald inset and what can only be considered suicide note that, due to privacy purposes, cannot be reprinted. It was, however, addressed to HP. _

_ If any reader knows or has any information about this, again, please contact St. Thomas' Hospital."_

The paper fluttered to the floor, and Hermione sat in shock. Remus leaned down and pulled her into his arms. He smoothed her hair down, trying to calm her. At last he felt her body shake as she cried. She cried until her eyes felt dry and scratchy. Huge, wrenching sobs that shook her until she ached. She cried for the last ten years. And when she finished she lifted her head to Remus' face, still disbelieving. His nod assured her that her imagination had not been working overtime, that what she had read was real.

The guilt of ten years slipped away as she realised what it all meant.

He wasn't dead, wasn't dead...Harry had blamed her and it hadn't happened...she had been right...

"I-" Hermione tried, but it was no use. Her  throat was raw and her head was pounding. Remus shushed her and smiled. Despite the tears, it didn't change the fact that Hermione had just been relieved of a weight that lasted longer than life itself...guilt.

He caught her when she collapsed, pain and tears giving way to relief and exhaustion. He carried her weak, sleeping form to the infirmary, deciding that it was time Hermione got some much needed peace. Madam Pomfrey was surprised to say the least, and said so. Mrs. Granger hadn't been a student there in ten years, though she knew that the former student often visited Hogwarts on a normal basis.

"I know. But she's had a very overwhelming visit this time."

"Oh?" Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, a small smile quirked on her face.

Remus nodded, very serious, and Madame Pomfrey looked slightly puzzled.

Remus hadn't told anyone else yet, but it was only a matter of time before other's would find out. He had wanted Hermione to be the first to understand. Taking a deep breath, Remus searched the nurse's face. She looked confused and a little curious. 

Nothing compared to what her face looked like when she heard the news.

"Draco Malfoy is alive."

_  
_                                                   


	3. Awaken

A/N: Before I begin with Chapter Three I wanted to say a little something. First of all, some of you may have noticed that there are numerous reviews for a chapter 3 that for the past few days or so hasn't existed. This is because I was recently accused of plagairism and, having been quite distraught, posted a Author's Note in place of Chapter Three. The author's note looked something like this:

_Author's Note: Bring Me To Life_

_Hello all. I want to thank you for reading (and reviewing!) my story "Bring Me To Life."_

_I am excited that so many people are enjoying this story. However, I have been told recently that someone thinks I have stolen her fanfic idea. The girl did not e-mail me, she used a feedback form at a friend's website, Dark Desire. She left no name or e-mail address, and no link to the story I supposedly 'stole.'_

_This upsets me greatly because the idea for "Bring Me To Life" came from me, myself and I. I am an EMT, so I wanted to write a story where Harry was one. I love Harry/Draco, so I wanted to incorporate that as well. Any similarities to other people's stories so far are accidental. Especially since I have only put two chapters up. I find it hard to believe that, without knowing the whole plot as it exists in my mind, someone else can stay I am stealing their ideas._

_I saw the movie "Secret Window" last night, which is ironic, because the writer in the movie has this creepy stalker guy claiming that he stole his story. _

_Anywho, I was in the middle of writing Chapter 3, and I am quite discouraged now. Please let me know how you guys feel and if I should continue writing, I am worried now. Thanks all and the sooner I get some feedback the more I'll start writing again. I hope you all still want to read my story after all of this._

_Sincerely,_

_Mystgirl_

My story could have gotten deleted from fanfiction.net if I had left the author's note in place instead of a real chaper. For this reason I deleted it and vowed to post a real chapter the same week. This I have done.

Another thing I wish to say is thank you. After the accusation I was unsure of whether or not I should continue writing my story. I do love this story so much and I was heartbroken when I considered not writing any more of it. However, I received 50+ reviews alone from that author's note and was told in numerous, and in many ways, to continue writing my story. 

You do not not how much I appreciated all of the positive feedback. There were also those of you who helped find the accuser and the story I supposedly stole. I do not know if the ones you found are the story or not, because the accuser did not bother to leave a link or even a name of the story. For this reason I have chosen to keep writing. With only two chapters out I find it hard to believe that I have stolen someone's story when I've barely begun telling mine.

And for those of you who e-mailed reviews to me or IMed me, thanks very much for the extra encouragement. I promise to respond to all of the e-mails I've received. Again, a huge thanks and many hugs to everyone who is reading this and everyone who told me I should keep writing. Hopefully I won't let you down.

With that said, let's move on to the story ;-).

_Chapter 3: Awaken_

            When Harry awoke he felt dazed and confused; the room he was in was definitely not his bedroom and looked suspiciously like a hospital room. The presence of a strong medicinal smell that he recognized clearly due to numerous ambulance runs to the emergency room confirmed Harry's thoughts. Rolling over and reaching towards the blurry bedside table for his glasses, Harry felt a dull pain begin to throb in his head. He looked around the room, wondering what exactly had landed him in there and how long he had been asleep. It wasn't abnormal for him to wake up in an infirmary of sorts after seven years of Quidditch, but this was a Muggle hospital and he was accustomed to bringing _other _people there rather than being a patient himself. In fact, one of the things they had learn in Ambulance training was the importance of doing your job and being careful to avoid becoming a patient too. He hoped and prayed that he hadn't been taken ill while on a call; not only would he feel terrible for leaving the rest of his crew out to dry but it would not look good if he had missed numerous days of work because of it.

His hope drained from him when he noticed a blonde girl in the entrance to his room. Stephanie's face lit up with a smile when she saw that Harry was awake, and she quickly came to his bedside.

"Hello there! We were wondering when we'd be graced with your presence again!" Stephanie cried, hugging Harry around loosely so as not to harm him. Harry hugged her back and winced as the pain throbbed in his head again.

"Sorry, love," Steph began. "Does your head hurt a lot?" she asked, eyebrow raised in concern.

"Just throbs a little, but I am used to my head hurting..." Harry answered aimlessly. Stephanie shot a confused look his way but she chose not to acknowledge the comment. Harry caught the look and smiled "Never mind then..." he said. "What happened to me? I don't remember anything. And where am I?"

"St. Thomas' Hospital, and don't worry you're going to be fine. You were sick and you passed out, the doctors said it was probably caused by shock or stress." Stephanie shrugged, "Or maybe a little of both. We thought you hit your head when you fell but you didn't have a concussion or anything. They said that you would sleep off the exhaustion and until then not to worry."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say. His mind raked over the new information and a question caught in his mind. "We? We were on a call, weren't we? I'm sorry Steph..."

"Don't apologize! It's not your fault. In our line of work it's not uncommon for long-time technicians to suddenly succumb to stress or something similar. Sometimes there is just something that sets you off." Steph smiled and Harry felt a little better. It didn't make sense to him because he had never reacted like that to a call before.

"What was the call? I can't remember..."Harry asked, " I don't understand what was any different about this one than any other. I was fine until now. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to think of what had happened. Had the stress just gotten to him?

"It was two nights ago, and it wasn't far from here. And it was a man about our age," Steph took a deep breath. "He's alive, but just barely. It looked like someone had hit him over the head but he had a suicide note so it was…strange. You took one look and...that is what happened."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think back to the night. He could vaguely remember hearing a call and riding towards it but then this memory seemed to go blank. But he could tell there was something not right.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, eyes on Stephanie warily.

"I'm not sure. He had no identification or anything. He's in this hospital actually, but in critical condition. Apparently there is someone coming to identify him today. I've been checking up on him. I hope he makes it through okay, you know? So young..."Stephanie looked down and Harry took her hand. He knew it was tough for her when people their age died.

"I hope so, too. I wish I could remember what happened. I feel so useless."

"Don't worry about it, love." Steph whispered, and wrapped her arms around Harry one again. "I'm just glad to see you awake now."

Harry smiled and pulled away. "It's good to be awake. I wish I could remember what happened, though."

"I'm sure you will," Steph smiled. "I'll let you get some rest now while I go check on him. Maybe I can find out if you'll be released soon." She went to the door and, turning back, said "sometimes when something is too much, your mind blocks it out." With a small wave, she was gone.

"You can say that again," Harry whispered to his self, and settled himself back into his bed.

***

Hermione and Remus decided to take a trip to St. Thomas' Hospital for a couple of reasons. One of them was the fact that Draco Malfoy could actually be alive and they had to find out. Another was that if it really was Draco, then they would be there for him when he awoke. If no one had been able to identify him, then chances were that he didn't have anyone close to him in London.

While the thought of seeing Draco again was a little unsettling, both Hermione and Remus knew that when he had supposedly died he had been helping the Order and had died an ally. His relationship with Harry had changed him, whether or not he had made the decision of his own accord or Harry had convinced him was unknown to them. Hermione had never been close to Draco aside from a few conversations and light arguments about Potions or Arithmancy. Harry and Draco had been discrete and while Draco had made peace with both Ron and Hermione, albeit grudgingly, they had never become as friendly as Harry would have liked.

That didn't change the fact that Hermione had been heartbroken for Harry on that day when he was told that Draco was gone. She knew he had fallen apart inside and it was her fault, though she had never gotten a chance to tell Harry that the absence of a friendship between her and Draco hadn't impacted the news she gave him that day.

It was Tuesday when Hermione and Remus entered the hospital located in London. They were unsure of what to expect and Hermione felt a slight panic attack coming on. She tried to keep her breaths calm and when Remus noticed he took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled, the reassurance enough to stave off an attack.

They were both nervous; it had been an endless eternity of ten years since they had seen Draco. And they wondered what it would be like to encounter Harry after believing a lie for so long.

Most of all, Remus wondered what life would be like for Hermione if she was suddenly rid of the heavy burden of guilt and despair that she had carried around with her far too long.

They approached an information desk at the hospital and were directed up two floors to the patient ward. Once they arrived, Hermione took a deep breath and Remus looked over the desk at a young woman with pretty brown eyes. 

"Hello," she said. "Can I help you?"

Remus looked at her gratefully and with a weary smile and began. "There was an unidentified man brought here two days ago. We were wondering if we could see him."

"He's in the ICU," the girl began, "and you can only go in for about ten minutes. He was identified about an hour ago actually, do you know him?" the girl asked, looking back and forth between the man and the younger woman standing beside him.

"We are old friends. Did you say he was identified?" Remus asked, one eyebrow slightly raised. He wondered who had come already. He looked to Hermione and saw that she seemed surprised by the news as well.

"Yes, he was," the young girl replied a pulled a sheet of paper out of a folder. "A woman came today and identified him as Draco Malfoy. Apparently he has no family living in London."

Hermione gasped, hearing someone who had never known Draco say his name was unnerving. It was true, Draco was alive. She fought back the urge to cry and Remus hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Hermione. Let's go see him," he said. He knew what she must be feeling and he was a little in shock himself.

Just then, a girl about Hermione's age came to the desk and smiled at the girl behind it. "Hey, Amanda," she smiled. "Harry is awake now. He doesn't remember much but he seems okay."

"I'll send a doctor right in. I'm glad he's awake!" Amanda cried. 

Hermione and Remus looked at each other open-mouthed. It couldn't be that they were talking about Harry Potter. It just wasn't possible. They both looked at the blonde girl, who was still talking to Amanda. It looked like they knew each other and from the impression Remus got from the girl Amanda, she knew 'Harry' as well.  

Remus was about to say something when the blonde girl suddenly looked serious and asked about the man in ICU. "Has he been identified yet?" she asked, biting her lip a little nervously.

"Yes," Amanda replied, "His name is Draco Malfoy. Are you going to see him?" Amanda gestured to Hermione and Remus added, "They would like to see him too. They're old friends."

Remus wondered how the girl called Stephanie knew Draco and he cast a glance at Hermione. She looked like she was wondering the same thing. Stephanie seemed nice, and he was about to introduce himself when she turned to them.

"I'm Stephanie," the blonde said, extending her hand towards Remus. "I don't know him- Draco Malfoy- but I was on the crew that brought him in on Sunday. I've been checking up on him since that day, between him and my partner Harry I've been a little busy. I'll show you the way to his room if you'd like." She smiled at them and turned to lead them down a hall.

Hermione turned to Remus with a confused face, and Remus felt the same way. Could it be that this girl was talking about their Harry? She didn't think it would be polite to ask, as the girl was a complete stranger to her. Instead she smiled and said, "I'm Hermione and this is my friend Remus. We knew Draco awhile back."

"Oh," Stephanie replied, eyes cast downward as they walked through a quite hall and took a right. "He wasn't in the best of shape but the doctor's think he'll pull through. I'm glad that he's been identified though, it seemed no one knew who he was. I hope the woman who came to identify him is still here, I'd like to speak with her." Stephanie looked thoughtful.

Remus and Hermione followed in companionable silence, also hoping that the woman was still around. Whoever it was, there was a chance that they knew her. 

Hermione decided that Stephanie seemed very nice. It was kind of the girl to watch over Draco when she didn't know who he was. She cast a sideways glance towards Remus and decided that they had to find out about Stephanie's partner, Harry. It would be too much of a coincidence if 'Harry' was Harry Potter and that he had been on the crew that responded to Draco's accident.

They soon came to the end of the hallway, where one side was made of glass windows. On the corner of the window the words "Intensive Care Unit" were printed in block letters and Stephanie stopped and turned towards them. "Once his vitals are stable he'll be moved to a normal hospital room."

Hermione looked in and gasped. The face was Draco Malfoy, only a little older and bruised. But it was definitely he; right down to the platinum blonde hair. Remus took her hand to calm her but he couldn't the catch in his breath and the sight of their former ally-assumed-dead. 

"What happened to him exactly?" Remus questioned. 

Stephanie frowned and looked back at the broken angel lying on the hospital bed. "It looked like someone hit him from behind, but we're not sure exactly what happened. He had a suicide note but the injury was not self-inflicted. He's in a coma from the blow, but it's not expected to be long-term." She turned to them then and said, "I've got to get back to my partner and let him know that he's been identified. I'm afraid that he might have known him or something because he took the sight of our patient pretty badly. He had quite a shock. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Thanks for your help," Remus said. "You partner, he is okay, right?"

Stephanie smiled. "He should be. He'll probably want to come and see Mr. Malfoy here. I just hope he can handle it." She shrugged a little and looked between Hermione and Remus. "I'll probably be back in a little while." She turned around and was gone.

"You don't think..."Hermione wondered out loud. "Is it possible? It would be such a coincidence."

"I think it might be. But I also think it's best for us to wait until he comes here. I don't want to overwhelm him by showing up in his room.

Hermione was worried. Now that Draco was alive and she hadn't made a mistake ten years ago would Harry forgive her? Would he even want to see her again? And Remus? "I don't know Remus. What if he hates us?"

"Well, I think he might not be very keen on the idea of us showing up out of nowhere after so long, but he will also need some support here. The bigger picture is that his lost lover who has already grieved over if back after a very long time. And on top of that, he's in a coma. In time I think he'll welcome our presence."

"Maybe so," Hermione agreed. "I would love it if he could look at me as a friend again. After all those years I believed I had been wrong and caused such pain for him, and it turns out I wasn't wrong in the first place. Then what happened that day? Why all the confusion and lies?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." Remus replied, lost in thought. Something had happened at that final battle and it seemed the key to their confusion lay in the mind of the unconscious man that was ten feet away in a hospital bed. "I'm afraid we may never know," he whispered, fully aware that if Draco woke up then there was a large chance he might suffer from amnesia.

Hermione looked again at the man lying in the bed. He looked peaceful, angelic even. She wished so much that he would wake up and be okay, and that Harry would consider a reconciliation. Regardless of the fact that Draco was lying there lost in his own mind, it was still a miracle. She hadn't lived a day for ten years when she didn't wake up wondering about Harry, and so she can only imagine how Harry had woken up every day for the past ten years.

***

Stephanie left the couple standing outside of Draco's room, eager to get back to Harry and make sure he was okay. She decided that she would first call base and let the rest of the crew know that Harry was awake. They all were on duty and since she was the one off she had promised to keep them updated. Everyone liked Harry and cared for his well being, however, she was the one closest to him.

He was a mysterious person, to say the least. She knew very little about his past, only that he had been hurt by something bad enough to make him leave whatever home he had had. He had never really admitted to much, but there were times when something she said seemed to jog his memory and he would get lost in his mind somewhere for a short time, before waking up to the world and abruptly leaving or shooing her out.

She didn't claim to be the most insightful person alive but that alone was enough to tell her that he had been through something extremely traumatizing. She hoped that whatever was happening to him now was in no way related to his past- not even remotely. It seemed as if her friend had been through far too much in his life than some people have to deal with in a lifetime.

After calling base and assuring them that Harry was awake and fine- save for a headache and slight selective amnesia- she headed towards his room.

"Hi," she smiled as she saw the green-eyed man sitting up in bed, flipping through a magazine. "How are we feeling now?"

Harry smiled. "Much better. The doctor said I would be okay and as long as I take some time off I'll be good as new. He said I could go home today. Is that what he told you?"

Stephanie frowned slightly before remembering that her original reason for going to the desk was to find out if Harry could go home. She had gotten distracted by the now identified "unidentified man."

"I actually meant to ask and I forgot," she began, laughing a little at Harry's mock frown. "But I was distracted! Our patient's been identified and he's got two visitors. They seem really nice. One of them, I forget her name. Something like 'Hermie' I think. She's with an older-ish guy."

Harry frowned deeply and Stephanie's face formed a worried look. "Something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so..." Harry sighed, but there was a weird feeling nagging in his stomach. The name that Stepahnie mentioned seemed too familiar for his liking. He pushed aside the thoughts as a new one came into his head. "And the man? "What's his name, Stephanie? The man?"

Stephanie eyed Harry cautiously and wondered why she didn't want to tell Harry the name. His face worried her a little, like he was concentrating hard on remembering something, or trying to figure out the pieces of a riddle. With a sigh she decided that if she didn't tell him he would find out somehow. 

Harry looked up at Stephanie in time to see the slight inner battle playing out across her face. "Something wrong?" he wondered, his heartbeat quickening just a little.

Stephanie sat down at the end of the bed and took Harry's hand. "I'm worried that you reacted the way you did because you knew him, or know him, or something. I just don't want to overwhelm you, especially since you just woke up. The last thing we want is a relapse."

Harry felt the first tendrils of panic begin to clutch at his heart. Nothing about this situation seemed right and he had a bad feeling. He considered for a moment telling Stephanie "never mind" and going home in the dark about everything so that he could avoid whatever was looming ahead of him.

"Listen," Harry began, feeling like he was humouring a child, "I appreciate your attempt to keep me calm but I also need to know. Besides, it's better to tell me now since I'm already in the hospital. I can't think of a better place to get overwhelmed to the point of shock," he smiled at his feeble attempt at a joke.

Stephanie forced a laugh and resigned to Harry's speech. "Okay then. But if you pass out don't miss the bed."

Harry smiled and waited. How bad could it be?

"His name is Draco Malfoy. It's-" but Stephanie stopped at the look of total shock on Harry's face. His face drained completely of colour and his mouth hung open. "Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to think -or say- or do. It just wasn't possible. Draco Malfoy, _his Draco_, was dead. For ten years. There was just no way. And what had happened? And who was visiting him? What on earth was going on? His hands began to tremble and he felt like he couldn't breathe. From far away he heard someone calling his name and finally, he pulled out of his stupor to stare at his friend.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Stephanie cried, looking terrified. "Harry!"

Harry became very aware of his surroundings and realised how he probably looked to his friend. He closed his mouth feeling slightly numb and tried to speak past the lump forming in his throat. "Drac-Draco. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and then said "oh yeah, you know how you thought your lover was dead? He's not. He's been alive for the past ten years!"

Then he realized that, except for the punch, that was exactly what _had_ happened.

"Harry, yes. That's his name. Are you okay? You know him? Please breathe!" Stephanie said, taking Harry's hand again and feeling for his pulse, which was racing.

"I'm-I-Is he here? Draco's here?" Harry finally managed to ask, tears threatening behind his eyes. 

"Yes. He's here and so aren't two other people to see him."

That fact finally registered in Harry's brain and he goggled at Stephanie. Two people?

"I need to see him." Harry stated in disbelief. Seeing meant believing and at the moment he was located very far from belief. 

Stephanie was very unsure of what to do, but Harry was gradually calming down and even though he still seemed shocked, he seemed adamant too. With an exasperated sigh she stood up and handed Harry a hospital robe from the drawer of the bedside table. She studied him as he shakily stood and placed the robe around his shoulders. He was pale still, and she could tell his head was hurting by the slight wince that crossed his features as he stood up. She also thought that in his eyes there was a small glimmer of something -hope, maybe- and for a moment she wondered exactly how this Draco person fit into Harry's life.

He smiled feebly at Stephanie, feeling a little bit of relief. A warm feeling washed over him at the thought of Draco being alive but at the same time, another feeling trickled into his stomach- guilt. After all this time, Hermione hadn't betrayed him after all. How he could he face her again? How could he face his past again?

Would Draco remember? Could he ever be happy with him again?

Harry decided that asking him self numerous questions would do no good. He took a deep breath and looked at this friend. "Lead the way, please."

Stephanie surveyed the green-eyed man and decided that he seemed calm enough to go for a walk. But she would definitely be right beside him when he saw Draco Malfoy for the first time. There was determination in Harry's eyes and an obvious quest for living proof that this man was indeed alive.

***

Hermione and Remus each took a turn visiting Draco for a short time. Remus went in and leaned down over the boy, offering some words of reassurance. Hermione took his hand and spoke quietly to the man lying before her. When they were ushered out by the nurse inside, they took their post once again behind the glass looking in. 

Hermione looked around and noticed some chairs along the wall. With a heavy sigh she sat down in one of them, giving Remus a meaningful look. "I think she was talking about our Harry. I mean; she has to be talking about him. Her partner was surprised by the sight of Draco, and his name is Harry? There's no other possibility."

"I think you're right, Hermione. Harry must have been so shocked that he passed out or was sick or something along those lines. I'm sure he's fine, though," he added at the look of worry on Hermione's face.

They didn't have to wait long to find out, because just then a very familiar face appeared at the end of the hallway.

***


End file.
